Une vengeance encore plus machiavélique
by Darkie59
Summary: Suite d'un plan machiavélique. De K à M.


17H59... Cela fait déjà 45 minutes que je me trouve devant sa porte... Je dois encore attendre. Je lui avais dit 18 heures. Si je sonne avant il va me trouver pathétique et puis être à l'avance ce n'est pas mon genre.

17H59 et 59 secondes... 18 heures. J'y vais c'est bon !

Ping pong.

Ping pong... Il doit être chez lui c'est obligé ! De toute façon il n'a pas le choix... Si il n'est pas là je le tue ! Ou pire !

Ping pong

… Non mais c'est une blague là ?

« Putain Keii ouvre cette porte tout de suite ! Je sais que tu es là alors grouille toi ! Et si tu as peur parce que tu es à poil c'est pas grave je t'ai déjà vu comme ça assez souvent dans les vestiaires! »

Je dois me calmer. Si je continue comme ça il ne m'ouvrira pas.

- Keii-chan tu peux ouvrir s'il te plait ? Il est 18 heures. Allez ! On doit sortir et puis j'ai réservé le restau pour 19h30 ! Le temps que l'on fasse la route et il sera déjà l'heure ! Je me doute que tu ne dois pas aller super bien mais...

- Nishikido-san. C'est bien vous ?

- Quoi ? _Hurlais je à moitié. Pas envie de me prendre la tête avec une fan trop collante. Pas maintenant._

- Excusez moi Nishikido-san. Je suis la voisine de Keiichiro-san. Si vous l'attendez cela ne sert à rien j'en ai bien peur.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien il y a environ une heure Yamashita-san et Shigeaki-san... Oh il y avait aussi... Vous savez le petit qui sourit tout le temps et le beau jeune homme qui met souvent des robes !

- Tegoshi et Masuda ?

- Oui c'est ça ! Ils sont venus chercher Keiichiro-san et ils sont tous partis. D'ailleurs il ne manquait que vous pour que je puisse voir NEWS en entier !

- Oh, merci...

Et elle referma sa porte me laissant seul avec toutes mes questions. … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est il parti alors qu'il savait que je devais venir ? On avait rendez-vous ce soir... Et pourquoi est ce que tous les autres étaient venus le chercher ? Tous les membres de NEWS sauf moi... Est ce que je suis mis de côté parce que je suis aussi avec les Kanjani8... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que Pi ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi ?

Et je suis reparti chez moi avec la ferme intention de faire subir aux autres un véritable enfer ! Je m'appelle Nishikido Ryo. J'ai 26 ans. Je suis scorpion et ça, à partir de maintenant, ils ne l'oublieront jamais !

Le lendemain, 14 heures, salle de répétition des NEWS.

J'ai passé ma soirée et ma matinée à ruminer les événements d'hier et surtout à imaginer un plan parfait pour ma vengeance. Nous nous connaissons tous assez maintenant pour que je sache précisément les points faibles de chacun... La pseudo amitié a au moins cet avantage : découvrir les faiblesses de ses adversaires.

Je pensai être un ami pour eux. Je pensai que j'avais un minimum d'importance mais si c'était le cas hier soir ils m'auraient convié à cette soirée... ou cette sortie... ou ce truc. Mais non, rien à faire de Ryo l'abruti. Et l'autre là... Je lui avais dit que je venais le chercher pour notre premier rendez-vous. D'accord je ne lui avais pas vraiment demandé son avis mais même ! Quand j'ordonne quelque chose on s'exécute ou alors on en subit les conséquences. Et les conséquences ils vont tous les subir et pas plus tard que maintenant. Cible numéro un : Shige. Attends moi mon vieux parce que je te jure que aujourd'hui tu comprendras ta douleur !

- Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour Ryo ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as un soucis ?

- Non pas du tout Masu pourquoi ? Je suis même très heureux aujourd'hui ! Il fait beau, je vais passer l'après midi en compagnie des membres de mon groupe et on va pouvoir répéter tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur ! C'est franchement génial je trouve ! Bon je vais me changer et je reviens très vite !

- Oh... ok si tu veux Ryo _répondit perplexe Masuda._

Ne pas craquer maintenant. Si je me met en colère alors tout sera gâché et ça serait bête de tout foutre en l'air dés le début. Surtout avec ce que j'ai prévu... Tenir jusqu'au vestiaire et après je pourrai hurler si je le désire. Traverser cette salle emplie de menteurs et sourire. Fermer la porte du vestiaire derrière moi et sourire. Aller vers mon casier, sortir mes affaires et sourire.

« Bande d'abrutis ! Et l'autre qui me dit bonjour comme si de rien n'était ! Non mais oh ! Si j'ai un soucis ? Mais oui Masuda toi ou plutôt VOUS ! Je vous jure que vous allez le regretter ! Mais je dois prendre mon temps. Un par un et finir par Keii... Oui il va comprendre qu'on ne refuse pas une invitation de Nishikido Ryo. ».

Après m'être changé je me suis donc dirigé de nouveau calmement vers notre salle de répétition dans laquelle se trouvait déjà tous les autres membres de NEWS. Pi se tenait au milieu de la pièce et il parlait tranquillement à un Tego vautré comme à son habitude sur un Masuda plus que tolérant à son égard... Pas étonnant vu les circonstances mais bon... Cette histoire allait d'ailleurs bien m'aider. Keii... Tiens où est il celui-là ? Bah peu importe pour l'instant.

Ma première victime se tenait à l'écart et elle lisait comme tous les jours... Enfin plus que en temps normal ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : l'approche plus que imminente des examens de droit de Shige. Il est temps de commencer ! J'ai donc traversé la salle d'un pas déterminé, ignorant volontairement le regard surpris de Pi devant mon manque de réaction à son encontre.

- Shige-kun ! Ça va toi ? Tu as l'air un peu fatigué en ce moment ? Tes examens du second semestre vont bientôt commencer pas vrai ?

- Hmm... Quoi ? Désolé Ryo je lisais mon chapitre sur le délit d'initié là... Mes examens c'est ça ? Je commence demain par droit des affaires.

- Demain ? Ça ira ? Parce que bon venir ici pour réviser ce n'est sans doute pas l'idéal. Tu aurais du demander un jour de repos et puis je suppose que tu passes tes nuits à réviser donc bon...

- Merci Ryo mais ça devrait aller. J'ai déjà bien avancé dans mes révisions et il ne me reste plus que cette partie à revoir. Ça devrait aller vite tu sais.

- Oh je comprend. Tu sais quoi révise bien et puis si tu as besoin d'aide ou si tu veux juste un peu parler pour te changer les idées n'hésite pas d'accord ? On fait parti du même groupe alors tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ne ?

Oh oui tu peux compter sur moi pour te pourrir ta journée et t'empêcher de lire un paragraphe de plus au sujet de ce délit d'initial ou je ne sais quoi !

Je dois encore un peu attendre... De toute façon il aura rapidement besoin de se lever au moins pour réviser son duo avec Keii... Pi nous avait dit que Shige commencerait pour ensuite le laisser revoir ses cours... Allez Pi grouille toi pour une fois !

- Shige-chan ! Tu viens ? Keii tu bouges aussi !

- Ouais... Mais je crois que Keii-chan n'est pas super motivé là Pi !

… Keii ! Il est où lui? Je suis pourtant certain de ne pas l'avoir vu tout à l'heure... Où est il ? Et là je le vis. Une masse toute recroquevillée au fond de la pièce, à côté de la porte. La tête penchée, les bras entourant ses jambes qu'il avait replié devant lui... ça Keii ? Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un état pareil... Puis il redressa la tête en entendant les premières notes de Iitai dake et la vision de son visage ravagé par la détresse faillit me faire renoncer à mon projet... Faillit parce que même si il était triste cela ne devait pas entacher ma détermination.

Keii rejoignit alors lentement Shige et ils commencèrent tant bien que mal à répéter inlassablement les mêmes pas, les mêmes gestes, les mêmes regards complices échangés aux mêmes moments ! C'était maintenant que je devais agir.

Discrètement, sans qu'ils ne fissent attention à moi, tout le monde étant occupé à regarder dans la direction du duo et à donner des conseils, je pris le livre de Shige, ses clefs et son portable. Il ne vérifie jamais ses affaires avant de partir. Point faible numéro un de ma victime ! Je sortis doucement de la salle de répétition et je me mis à courir comme un fou !

Vite, trouver un endroit où cacher tout ça ! Un endroit auquel Shige ne penserait pas ! Et surtout un endroit dans lequel personne ne se rendait comme ça, demain, je remettrai tout simplement les affaires en place.

… Un endroit dans lequel personne n'osait pénétrer... Un endroit ressemblant davantage à un lieu de perdition que à une salle de la jimushô... Le vestiaire des Kanjani8 ! Pire ! Le casier délaissé de Maru ! Celui dans lequel il laissait toujours ses affaires sales ! L'endroit était réputé hanté par les fantômes des habits agonisants de Maruyama ! C'était la cachette idéale et demain je retrouverai à coup sûr les choses que j'allai laisser !

Je pénétrai en hâte dans le vestiaire. Mon second groupe ne devait pas répéter avant deux jours et tant mieux ! J'ouvris le casier de Maru et l'odeur asphyxiante monta à mes narines ! VITE OU JE VAIS M'EVANOUIR ! Je jetai à moitié les affaires de Shige à l'intérieur, je refermai la porte et je reparti dans le sens inverse direction NEWS !

- Allez c'est bon pour aujourd'hui les gars ! Vous avez assez travaillé et puis vu l'état de Keii-chan je ne pense pas que vous arriverez à un meilleur résultat de toute façon !

- Ok ! Bon les gars moi j'y vais. Je vais à la bibliothèque du campus ! On se revoit demain après-midi !

- Bon courage pour tes exams Shige-chan _répondirent en cœur tous les membres de NEWS._

Et bien entendu il ne vérifia pas le contenu de son sac. Bonne soirée Shige-chan ! Je te jure que tu vas t'en souvenir ! Surtout que, point faible numéro 2 de ma victime : quoi qu'il arrive il n'ose jamais déranger les autres ! Point faible numéro 3 : sa famille n'habite pas Tokyo et finalement, le meilleur sans doute : point faible numéro 4 : il laisse toujours son argent et sa carte de crédit dans son appartement. Appartement bien entendu fermé à clef ! Clef qui se trouvait dans le casier maudit avec son téléphone et son livre de révision ! Si j'en avais eu la possibilité j'aurais sans aucun doute émit un rire diabolique ! J'étais fier de moi ! Shige serait très heureux demain.

Le reste de la journée se déroula paisiblement même si mon sourire effraya passablement les autres membres du groupe encore présent.

Le lendemain j'arrivai un peu à l'avance afin de récupérer les affaires de Shige et je décidai de les laisser à l'accueil. Shige s'adresserait certainement à ce bureau en arrivant afin de savoir si quelqu'un avait retrouvé ses affaires.

Après avoir fait ce que j'avais prévu je me suis installé dans la salle et j'ai attendu de voir le spectacle. Celui-ci n'a d'ailleurs pas tardé à commencer !

- Salut Shige-chan ! Ça va ? Ton exam s'est passé comment ? … Dis Shige tu fais une drôle de mine et pourquoi est ce que tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier ? _Demanda plus que stupéfait Tegoshi ._

- Oui Shige comment s'est déroulé ton examen sur le droit des affaires c'est ça ? Tu vois j'ai bien retenu ce que tu m'as dit hier ! _Si Shige avait su à quel point je jubilai à l'instant je pense qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à me mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais il ne le savait pas et il ne le saurait jamais ! __Parole de scorpion !_

Shige se laissa glisser le long de la paroi vitrée de notre salle et il se mit à soupirer comme un damné. Sa nuit a du être compliquée mais sans doute moins que le déroulement de son épreuve du matin.

- Shige qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je veux pleurer ! J'en ai marre ! J'ai passé la pire soirée de ma vie et puis j'ai raté mon examen et puis et puis et puis PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Calme toi Shige et explique nous d'accord ?

- Hier j'ai été à la bibliothèque et j'ai révisé jusque 21 heures l'économie pour demain. Comme il me restait juste le délit d'initié à revoir je pensai faire ça hier avant de m'endormir ! Mais, mais, mais... MAIS C'ETAIT HORRIBLE PIIIIIIII ! J'avais oublié les clefs de mon appartement et mon téléphone et MON LIVRE DE DROIT DES AFFAIRES ! J'avais tout laissé ici alors j'ai dormi dans ma voiture ! Mais j'avais trop faim alors je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! Et le pire c'est que ce matin le sujet portait sur le délit d'initié ! Piiiiiii je suis foutu !

Et Shige se mit lamentablement à geindre de cette manière tout l'après-midi sous les reproches continuels de Pi qui lui répétait qu'il aurait du venir dormir chez l'un d'entre nous. Pauvre Tomo-chan il ne connaît pas encore les faiblesses de ses amis apparemment. Moi si et maintenant je vais m'attaquer au couple des deux débiles toujours heureux : les Tegomass !

Pendant que Shige se plaignait je décidai de m'asseoir entre Tegoshi et Masuda. Les faiblesses de ces deux-là ? Ils étaient en couple et surtout oui surtout, la jalousie maladive de Masuda à l'encontre de Yamapi.

Il était bien connu que Pi et Tego étaient très proches. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus et même si Masuda n'avait aucune raison au final d'être jaloux il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il suffisait juste d'une phrase pour que je déclenche la guerre et qu'ainsi je me venge de ce couple et peut être même de Pi tiens par la même occasion. Pi qui sortait actuellement avec cette fille... Mais que se passerait il si je révélai malencontreusement là, tout de suite, un détail compromettant ?

- ça va vous deux ? Ça fait combien de temps maintenant que vous êtes ensemble en fait ?

- Un an trois mois 21 jours 53 minutes et 18 secondes, 19, 20, 21

- C'est bon Massu _l'interrompit en souriant Tego._

- Et bien félicitation à vous deux ! D'un côté vous allez bien ensemble et puis vous avez l'air heureux c'est le principal !

- Merci Ryo-tan ! C'est vrai que je suis trèèèèèèèès bien avec mon Masubidou chéri ! Il est gentil, beau, drôle et puis...

- Et puis il embrasse bien ne ? C'est ce que tu as dis à Pi la dernière fois dans les vestiaires ! Tu as même dit que Massu embrassait mieux que lui. D'ailleurs je me demande si la copine de Tomo est au courant de cette histoire.

- … … …

- NON ECOUTE MASSU C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS ! Tu vois avec Tomo-chan on voulait juste savoir ce que ça faisait mais c'est tout ne ! Tu me crois ne Masubidou !

- … … …

Et sans un mot Masuda se redressa, s'avança vers Pi et lui envoya une droite monumentale ! Avant que Tomohisa ne puisse réagir il fouilla ses poches et il lui pris son portable. Il composa un numéro, son numéro, et je pu savourer la vengeance numéro trois :

« Allo Manon ? C'est Masuda de NEWS. J'appelle avec le portable de Pi pour te dire qu'il a embrassé mon petit ami ! Bye ! »

Et il raccrocha, jeta le téléphone par terre et après avoir ordonné à Tego de le suivre, ils sortirent de la salle laissant un Pi complètement sonné avachis sur le sol !

VICTOIRE TOTALE DE NISHIKIDO RYO ! Et maintenant Keii !

Avant de m'attaquer à Keiichiro je dois réviser mes connaissances de la personnalité de ma victime !

1) Il aime les hommes.

2) Il aime ou a aimé Tacchon.

3) Je l'ai embrassé et il n'a pas dit non.

4) Il ne peut pas résister à un corps comme le mien.

Enfin pour le petit quatre j'en sais rien en fait mais au final est ce qu'il existe une personne sur Terre pouvant résister à mon corps ? Non ? Donc j'ai raison. Pour obtenir ma vengeance il me faut donc agir par étapes : susciter son désir, le rendre jaloux et tadah ! … ou pas ! On verra bien. Je dois reprendre les répétitions demain avec les Kanjani8. J'espère juste que Okura acceptera de m'aider.

10 heures dans le vestiaire des Kanjani8.

- Eh Okura-kun ! Je peux te parler en privé un instant ! C'est important en fait !

- Hmm... Oui si tu veux.

- Écoute j'ai un service à te demander ! Un très gros service même mais en échange je promet de te préparer des râmen tous les jours pendant un mois !

- Tous les jours... Pendant un mois... Tu veux quoi exactement ?

- Et bien...

14 heures dans la salle de répétition des membres de NEWS.

J'avais décidé de m'entraîner comme jamais ! Mon plan en dépendait pour une grande partie. Personne ne semblait vraiment motivé par contre. Tego essayait d'obtenir un sourire de la part de Masuda, Pi avait le côté droit de son visage bien enflé à cause du coup de poing de Massu et le côté gauche était étrangement rouge... Sans doute que Manon n'avait pas trop appréciée la révélation d'hier... Shige était encore fatigué par sa dure nuit et Keii... Et bien Keii ressemblait à un zombi. Peu importe je décidai donc de moi-même de lancer le CD et une fois Live en route les autres décidèrent de se bouger un peu. Répéter, répéter encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir ! Une chanson de plus, encore une ! S'épuiser, se sentir vidé et enfin :

« C'est bon les gars on arrête pour aujourd'hui! ».

Quand ils entendirent l'ordre de Yamashita ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement. Tous sauf moi car je savais que ça allait commencer. J'étais le seul encore debout et après avoir lancé un regard à Keii pour voir ce qu'il faisait et constatant d'ailleurs que tout le monde me regardait, je me mis à retirer doucement mon t-shirt. Le soulever avec une lenteur experte, aviver l'intérêt de Keii, tout faire pour qu'il se mette à m'admirer comme moi je le désire.

Le t-shirt dévoila mon torse fin mais parfaitement dessiné. La lumière de la salle mettait en valeur chaque détail de ma musculature. Mes mouvements se firent plus sensuels. Je fis tomber mon haut sur le sol et je passai ma main dans mes cheveux trempés de sueur. Une goutte de transpiration glissa le long de mon front, caressa ma joue et dévala la courbe de mon cou que je venais de rejeter en arrière dévoilant ainsi ma pomme d'adam. Elle roula sur mon torse se perdant peu à peu sur mes ados et disparut au niveau de l'élastique de mon boxer qui dépassait négligemment de mon pantalon de survêtement que je mettais pour les entraînements. Je décidai de rendre les choses encore plus intéressantes et comme, de toute façon, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne faisait plus de manières entre nous, je fis descendre mes mains sur mon torse et dénouai le lien qui retenait mon pantalon sur mes hanches. Il rejoignit mon haut sur le plancher et après avoir discrètement constaté l'effet que je produisais sur Keii... et les autres d'ailleurs, je tournai le dos au reste du groupe et me dirigeai vers le vestiaire et plus précisément les douches. Je n'avais pas encore atteint la porte que j'entendis juste un « Eh bien » franchir les lèvres de Masuda et Keii déglutir avec difficulté. J'avais, je pense, obtenu ce que je désirai.

Je pris mon temps dans la douche sachant bien évidement que les autres n'allaient pas tarder. Cela faisait maintenant huit ans que nous prenions ensemble la douche d'après répétition et cela n'allait certainement pas changer aujourd'hui... D'ailleurs...

Tego fut le premier à me rejoindre dans la douche d'à côté et il me lançait un drôle de regard... Plutôt amusant comme situation en fait. Masuda le suivit de près, puis Tomo, Shige et Keii firent leurs apparitions. Tego se trouvait à ma gauche et Keii à ma droite. Je me mis à fixer Keiichiro. Je lui adressai un léger sourire et il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Je saisis mon flacon de gel douche et après en avoir versé généreusement au creux de ma main je me mis à l'étaler sur mon torse. C'était maintenant que je devais prendre les choses en main... Enfin façon de parler bien entendu.

Je trouvais ça assez troublant de savoir que mes amis avaient tous le regard fixé sur moi et qu'ils devaient tous attendre avec impatience le moindre de mes mouvements... Troublant mais très excitant aussi.

Je mis ma main sur ma nuque et après avoir dégagé mes cheveux de mon autre main je la fis obliquer vers mon cou. Elle descendit sur mes pectoraux laissant derrière elle une traînée de mousse blanche au parfum délicat. Elle poursuivit lentement son chemin et se mit à caresser mon ventre, mes flancs, mes cuisses et à côté j'entendais distinctement la respiration devenue plus sifflante de Keii et de Tegoshi.

L'eau coulant sur mon corps emportait avec elle les traces du passage si lascif de ma main et afin de profiter pleinement de l'effet euphorisant de cette douche et de l'attention que tous les autres portaient envers mes actes je relevai lentement la tête et laissai échapper de mes lèvres un gémissement de bien être.

Je sortis alors de la douche et après m'être habillé j'attendis que les autres viennent me rejoindre dans le couloir.

Quand Keii me rejoignit enfin il avait le visage enfiévré et il n'osa pas me regarder dans les yeux... Pas plus que Tegoshi et Masuda en fait.

Il était temps de passer à la deuxième phase du plan diabolique que j'avais préparé.

- Dites ça vous tenterait de sortir là ? J'ai bien envie d'aller boire un verre surtout que Shige a enfin terminé ses examens pas vrai ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

- Moi j'en suis _répondit Tomo-chan. _J'ai besoin de me changer les idées en ce moment et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas bu un verre tous ensemble en plus !

- Je viens aussi _dit Tego._

- Pareil ! De toute façon je ne laisse plus Tegoshi tout seul ! Il aurait peut être encore envie d'essayer des trucs sinon !

- Oui allons fêter la fin de mes examens et mon échec en droit des affaires !

- Et toi Keii tu viens _demandais-je le plus innocemment possible._

Il doit venir sinon à quoi tout cela aurait servi ! Allez viens Keii-chan !

- … C'est que... Je ne sais pas... Vous êtes certains de vouloir ma présence parce que en ce moment je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie vous savez.

- Allez ne te fais pas prier et puis NEWS c'est nous six non ? Alors tu viens et tu te tais.

Et on partit tous en direction du bar dont j'avais préalablement donné l'adresse à Okura.

Une fois arrivé là-bas on s'assit autour d'une table au fond du bar. Autant rester discret même si ici personne ne nous dérangerait. Le propriétaire était un ami de Matsumoto-senpai et il respectait vraiment l'envie de ses clients de rester entre eux sans débordements des fans ou des journalistes. Ils étaient donc tranquilles pendant un moment. Okura était déjà là, seul, adossé au bar et il attendit le signe convenu avec moi pour passer à l'action. Signe qui ne tarda pas.

Après avoir salué les membres de NEWS un par un il s'assit juste en face de moi et le jeu commença vraiment.

Je me devais d'être attentionné envers Keii alors je lui servi son verre de bière et je m'aperçus bien vite qu'il en avait complètement oublié la présence de Tadayoshi. Il me fixait, détaillait mes moindres mouvements et quand je me penchai vers lui afin de lui parler discrètement il se mit à tressaillir.

Facile... Trop sans doute... Mais je devais continuer pour qu'il comprenne, pour qu'il sache que j'avais éprouvé seul devant sa porte ce soir-là.

Okura était doué dans ce domaine et je savais qu'il allait bientôt agir. D'ailleurs il venait de se lever et tout en me regardant il me fit un léger sourire... Je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention mais en fait il pouvait être assez sexy le Tadayoshi ! Il s'arrêta à mes côtés et me fis signe de me lever. Ce que je fis bien entendu et là, il agit, comme prévu.

Quelques heures plus tôt dans le vestiaire des Kanjani8.

- Tous les jours... Pendant un mois... Tu veux quoi exactement ?

- Et bien en fait, je veux Keii et pour ça j'ai besoin de toi !

- … Tu ne sors pas déjà avec lui ?

- Euh... Tu vois c'est une longue histoire et là je n'ai pas trop le temps !

- Bon et qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Embrasse moi !

- EHHH ! Ça va pas la tête ! Tu es mon ami je ne vais pas faire un truc pareil ! Et puis en quoi le fait de t'embrasser ici va t'aider à avoir ton Keii !

- Pas ici ! Embrasse moi devant tout le monde ! Ce soir je m'arrangerai pour que, avec NEWS, on aille dans un bar ! Tu seras là et tu m'embrasseras !

- Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu crois que Keii va le prendre comment ça ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il réagira comme je le souhaite !

- Ok mais je ne suis pas responsable si les choses se passent mal !

Il posa sauvagement ses lèvres sur les miennes et même si j'étais bien entendu au courant de son geste je ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise !

D'un autre côté il a les lèvres douces Okura... Très douces même. Je fus tiré de mes rêveries en entendant Keii se relever précipitamment et après m'être séparé de Okura je le vis se diriger en courant vers la porte de l'établissement.

Comme j'avais prévu... Je commence vraiment à le connaître par cœur le Keii-chan

Sans faire plus attention que cela aux autres et après avoir discrètement remercié Okura je sortis également du bar en cherchant Keii du regard. Il était juste là, accroupi sur le trottoir et il ne bougeait pas.

- Keii-chan... Keii-chan... ça va ?

- …

- Keii-chan je te parle alors si tu pouvais me répondre.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as embrassé Okura alors que tu sais qu'il m'a brisé le cœur ? Pourquoi alors que tu as prétendu être amoureux de moi ? _Sanglota Keiichiro._

Il avait le visage baigné de larmes et à moins d'être un monstre sans cœur et sans âme, personne ne pouvait rester insensible devant ce spectacle. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et après avoir forcé Keii à se relever, je le pris par le bras et je le traînai vers ma voiture. J'ouvris la portière côté passager et je le poussai à l'intérieur.

Je m'assis derrière le volant et après avoir allumé le contact je pris la direction de mon appartement.

Pendant tout le trajet Keii ne dit rien se contentant de sangloter et je ne fis rien pour qu'il se calme.

On s'arrêta devant chez moi et Keii me suivit jusqu'à ma porte. Après avoir introduit la clef dans la serrure et ouvert je le laissai entrer.

Je lui retirai sa veste et je lui pris la main. Pourquoi parler ou expliquer ce que je comptais faire ? Il savait très bien que je l'aimais et que si je l'avais emmené chez moi ce n'était pas pour regarder un DVD ou parler de notre journée de travail. D'ailleurs il ne cherchait pas non plus à résister même quand on entra dans ma chambre.

Je me suis alors approché de lui et après avoir posé l'une de mes mains sur sa nuque et l'autre aux creux de ses reins je me décidai à reproduire ce geste si désiré. Je fis glisser ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les humidifier légèrement puis elle se mit à parcourir celles de mon partenaire. Elles étaient sucrées comme la première fois et ma langue découvrait à nouveau avec tendresse les lèvres charnues de Keii.

Il les entrouvrit avec hésitation et, j'attendis patiemment qu'il soit certain de lui pour continuer mon avancée. Après un instant passé ainsi je me décidai enfin et ma langue pénétra avec une avidité croissante entre les lèvres de l'homme que je désirai le plus au monde. Je me mis à caresser avec douceur et envie sa langue et alors que je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser avec passion il me devança et je fus grisé par la sensation si puissante qui venait de m'envahir.

Je resserrai mon emprise sur sa nuque et ma main, placée à l'origine aux creux de ses reins, glissa doucement le long de ses fesses pour s'en saisir avec fermeté. Keii émit un léger gémissement et je compris alors que ce soir je pourrai enfin tenir cet homme entre mes bras.

Je me mis à bouger lascivement mon bassin contre celui de mon futur amant et alors que nous nous embrassions toujours je fis passer mes mains sous son t-shirt. Sa peau était chaude et aussi douce que celle d'une femme. Plus je l'effleurai et plus j'en voulais.

Après avoir séparé nos lèvres je fis remonter son haut sur son torse et le fit passer au-dessus de sa tête.

Admirer Keii torse nu, le visage rougi par le désir, était une vision difficilement supportable ! Il était tellement désirable. Mes mains parcoururent son corps déclenchant des frissons chez mon cher Keii-chan à chaque passage et elles glissèrent vers la fermeture de son jean. Je défis les boutons qui le retenait et il se trouva alors devant moi seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir moulant parfaitement ses fesses si tentantes.

Il s'assit sur mon lit et me regarda pendant que j'enlevais à mon tour mes vêtements. Quand j'eus enfin ôté mon pantalon il s'allongea sensuellement et je me hâtai de le rejoindre.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, me rassasiant de son odeur. Sa peau avait le parfum légèrement ambré des feuilles à l'automne, le goût délicat de la liqueur de rose, la délicatesse des pétales de fleur au printemps.

Ma langue dessinait lentement chaque courbe, chaque méandre de son torse et je perdais peu à peu pied en entendant les gémissements de plus en plus puissants de Keiichiro.

Après avoir enfin découvert les moindres recoins de ce corps si délicat et si puissant en même temps, je fis glisser son boxer le long de ses cuisses si fines et je le jetai au sol.

Je le regardai une nouvelle fois et sa vision me coupa le souffle. Il avait les paupières closes, les lèvres entrouvertes. Une de ses mains se perdait dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre s''agrippait fermement au drap qui recouvrait mon lit. Son visage s'était empourpré de désir et un léger voile de sueur recouvrait son torse. Je ne pu retenir un râle de plaisir en le voyant ainsi et je me penchai alors vers son entrejambe.

Je me saisi avec douceur de son sexe tendu et je fis courir ma langue sur son membre. Mon geste déclencha chez lui un long frisson et je profitai de ce moment d'extase pour l'embrasser délicatement. Après en avoir parcouru toute la longueur je le pris avec une lenteur toute étudiée en bouche et je me mis à faire de très lents et doux va-et-vient. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et je pris alors la décision de suivre le rythme qu'il désirait. Il se mit alors à suivre mes mouvements et il cambra son corps afin de profiter davantage des sensations que je lui procurais.

« Hayaku Ryo-chan ! »

Et je suivis sa demande accélérant le rythme et me perdant dans ses gémissements rauques. Un long cri retentit et ils se déversa alors dans ma bouche.

Je remontai vers son visage en embrasant chaque parcelle de sa peau et en léchant avec avidité les gouttes de sueurs qui le recouvrait désormais entièrement. Je viens sceller ses lèvres par un baiser passionné et il retira alors mon boxer.

J'étais nu sur lui et je ne pu retenir les déhanchés voluptueux que mon corps désirait de plus en plus. Je ne pourrai pas résister encore très longtemps à mon désir qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Tout en le regardant avec passion je fis courir mes doigts sur mes lèvres et je me mis à les lécher sensuellement les uns après les autres.

Je ne pouvais pas attendre davantage et ma main redescendit tranquillement le long des cuisses de Keiichiro. Un premier doigt pénétra le plus doucement possible l'intimité de Keii et je vis son visage se crisper sous l'effet de cet intrusion. Sans plus attendre j'en fis entrer un second puis un troisième et je le préparai patiemment. En allant trop vite j'allais gâcher notre première fois et je ne voulais pas de cela. C'était quelque chose d'important et de merveilleux.

Il se mit lentement à se mouvoir et poussa un soupir de frustration quand je retirai alors mes doigts. Je plaçai alors mon sexe qui n'attendait que cela entre ses cuisses et après avoir soulevé son bassin je pu enfin entrer en lui.

Il gémit autant de douleur que de plaisir et je m'enfonçai pour la première fois de ma vie en lui. Je fis un premier mouvement puis je sentis ses mains se positionner sur mes hanches. Mon coup de reins suivant fut plus puissant et il y répondit en susurrant mon prénom. Je me décidai alors pour agir sans retenue et je pris pleinement possession de son corps accélérant mes mouvements, l'écoutant hurler de plaisir. Je m'accrochai désespérément à lui voulant garder ces instants gravés dans mon cœur et dans mon corps. Je ressentais chacune de ses tentatives pour me retenir en lui. Je ressentais son envie de me sentir encore plus profondément et plus violemment entrer en lui et j'étais heureux de lui accorder ce qu'il désirait.

« Ryo iku ! Iku ! » et dans un dernier cri il se libéra entre nous. Je le suivis bien rapidement et haletant je finis par m'écrouler sur cet être qui maintenant m'appartenait.

Je me retirai avec lenteur, déçu de ne pouvoir rester encore en lui plus longtemps et je roulai sur le côté. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné. Il était beau. Magnifique même et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en le regardant. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et après m'avoir regardé à son tour il s'approcha de moi et il se blottit dans mes bras.

- Dis Ryo-chan.

- Hmm.

- Je peux rester cette nuit ? Je ne dois pas prendre une douche et m'en aller pas vrai ?

- Baka bien entendu que tu restes avec moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Je t'aime Keii-chan !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ryo.

Et il s'endormit contre moi, apaisé.

« Oh oui Keii-chan je t'aime vraiment et je ferai tout pour que tu ne l'oublies jamais. Je te le jure ». Et je rejoignis alors calmement Keii dans son sommeil.


End file.
